The Girl Who Changed His Heart
by FoolishYoungling
Summary: After the war, Sasuke is allowed back into the village, but finds himself alone at the Ichiraku Shop, and is given company by Hinata.


Sasuke ate alone at the Ichiraku Shop. People would walk into the shop, but would walk out after they noticed that the once enemy of the Leaf Village was eating there, still looking dark with his poison eyes. It seemed like the only people that would hang around Sasuke at the time were Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. He was forgiven and allowed back in the village because of his efforts put into the alliance in the war, but people still viewed him as a corrupt person.

Sasuke started to eat faster because he knew that he was driving away customers, and was about to thank Teuchi and hurry away, but before he could leave, a beautiful girl named Hinata entered the shop. Sasuke turned to see her, and said "don't worry, I was just leaving." Sasuke got up and was about to leave, but then Hinata spoke up and said with a really cute smile "Why don't you stay and give me some company? I never got to talk to you when we were younger." Sasuke didn't know if he was happy or didn't care at all when he heard Hinata ask him to give her company. Sasuke decided that this could be his chance to get the village to see that he was a good guy again. With that in mind, he sat back down and started talking with Hinata.

She started a conversation with him saying "so you got all the girls back in the day, huh?" Sasuke kind of smirked and responded with a nod. He changed the subject by asking Hinata how she was doing with Naruto. She said "Well… He and Sakura aren't in a relationship yet, but they are definitely in love." Sasuke sat there and looked at her, and couldn't believe that he actually felt sorry for her. He hesitated and said "well, maybe you still have a chance with the guy…" Hinata just smiled and him and told him "No, I don't want to be with him anymore. I want him to be happy and live a great life with that girl that he has loved his entire life. They'll be perfect together, and Sakura would keep him in check a lot better than I could. So I'm completely okay with letting go of my crush on him. I've moved on." Sasuke just smiled and said "Well, it's good you've moved on with maturity like that." Hinata giggled and said "I guess it is." When Hinata giggled, Sasuke couldn't help but accidently laugh with her. When he noticed that he just laughed, he blushed, and his entire face turned bright red.

He had never showed this kind of affection for anything in his life. He didn't understand what was going on inside his chest, as his heart started to feel like it was getting out of control. Hinata noticed Sasuke acting a little different, and asked "Is everything okay?" Sasuke looked at her straight in the eyes and his new found feeling in his chest took control of him as his left hand combed her long gorgeous hair, and his right hand held her by her side. Hinata's body started to shake as she felt Sasuke's lips on her own. Hinata didn't know if she liked it or not at first, but she didn't move. She stayed there as people started to stop and stare. People were all gasping at the unbelievable scene taking place in front of them. Sasuke had started gaining control over his body again, as the more he kissed Hinata, the more he seemed to settle down. Hinata let him kiss her for a good 35 seconds without trying to get away, and then she decided she liked it so she started to let her tongue touch Sasuke's. Sasuke knew that he was in love, and without anytime to learn what love really was, he just started to play with Hinata's tongue while kissing her.

The two of them soon stopped and stared at each other. They both didn't speak for 20 seconds, but then Sasuke spoke up and said, "I've never felt this way before…" Hinata said "neither have I…" The two of them smiled, and Sasuke asked Hinata out on a date at the prettiest place near the Leaf Village. The lake to the northwest of the village always had the moon's light reflect beautifully off it, and that's where Sasuke wanted to take this girl that just made him feel like he was on top of the world. They had scheduled for the date to be tomorrow night at 8:00pm. Sasuke and Hinata walked away from each other with everyone still gasping at the two of them, and Sasuke went to go find himself a nice suit. He wasn't much into style, so he would need to go get help from his good friend, Sakura.

**-Part 2 coming soon!-**


End file.
